Titanic (V2)
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is a twenty year old aristocrat with first class tickets for the Titanic. Astrid Hofferson is a carefree young woman with third class tickets for the Ship of Dreams. Two completely incompatible people, right?
1. The RMS Titanic

**So... uh... yeah. I fixed it.**

**Basically, I was not satisfied with the first version of my Titanic fic. So I decided to rewrite it. But then I wanted to rewrite it again. So I did.**

**What I'm saying is that I have become Hiccstrid's Titanic AU supplier.**

**Hiccup's the first class one in this fic! So, it's different, I swear!**

**Ah, just read it.**

**And remember:**

**HHatDBS = Mondays and Wednesdays**

**Viking Games = Saturdays**

**This fic -Titanic (V2)- = Fridays (starting next Friday)**

* * *

Hiccup Haddock sighed and glanced out of the car window. There were people all over the docks, but he could still see the _RMS Titanic_, gleaming in the blazing spring sun. They had definitely not been wrong; the ship was absolutely enormous, but, somehow, Hiccup found that he was rather unimpressed by it. It looked the same as every other ship he had been on, and he had been on lots of ships in his twenty years.

"Are yeh alright, son?" asked his father, Stoick, as he placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, a worried expression on his face.

Hiccup sat up a little straighter and forced a smile. He was not okay. He was anything but okay. But he couldn't let his dad find out.

"I'm fine, dad," he said.

"Yeh sure?" asked Stoick.

"Mm," answered Hiccup. "It's just a bit... overwhelming. The ship, I mean."

"Well, i' is the largest ship ever buil'," grinned Stoick.

"I know," said Hiccup, fixing the smile on his face. "Heather told me." He tried not to spit Heather's name.

"She did, did she?"

"Yeah."

The car came to a smooth halt in the middle of the docks. Hiccup pushed open the door and clambered out, looking up the the ship before him. He still couldn't see what all the fuss was about; it didn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_. He wasn't even sure why Heather's father had insisted that he and his father sail on the _Titanic_. It was just an inconvenience, really.

Hiccup glanced behind him to see another car stop behind the one he had been in moments before. Heather. He was supposed to go and help her out of the car now, wasn't he? Or was that Alrik's job? He wasn't sure. He supposed he should go just in case it was, in fact, his job and Heather threw a fit because he failed to take her hand and all but pull her out of the car. Why couldn't she just get out on her own? Oh, right. Chivalry.

He hurried over to the car and glanced in the window. Yes, there was Heather. She was looking at him expectantly. So he was supposed to help her out. He pulled open the car door and held his hand out for his fiancée.

"Took you long enough," sighed Heather as she climbed out of the car. "We'll have to work on that."

"Sorry," muttered Hiccup, glaring at the back of her head as she strode forwards and looked up at the ship.

"Doesn't it look wonderful, darling?" smiled Heather, taking a step back and latching onto Hiccup's arm.

'_Now you're supposed to say 'yes, it does, dear'. Your mother needs the money, remember?_'

"Yes, it does, dear," said Hiccup, his face void of any emotion. Heather didn't notice.

"Where's my father?" asked Heather, still clutching Hiccup's arm as she glanced back to see her father shaking Stoick's hand. "Come on, darling. Let's go on up."

"Alright," replied Hiccup as he and Heather began to make their way through the crowd and towards the gangplank.

"Look," said Heather, her nose wrinkling as she pointed at a third class passenger being checked for lice. "He probably missed his annual bath."

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself not to snap at her. His mother had been a third class passenger on the ship where she had met his father and he did not appreciate Heather making awful comments about people who weren't as wealthy as her.

He felt like wrenching his arm out of Heather's grip and sprinting as fast as his prosthetic leg would allow. To where? He had no idea. Just away. Away from Heather. But he couldn't. It didn't matter if he was shouting and screaming and bawling and yelling on the inside, as long as he was perfectly composed on the outside. Because his mother needed the money he would get from marrying Heather more than he needed to remain unmarried.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson leaned back in her chair and took a long draw from her cigarette. She looked down at the cards in her hand and tried to refrain from grinning maniacally.

'_Poker face, Hofferson. Poker face._'

She glanced over at Ruffnut, who was scowling down at the her own cards as she pulled her cigarette out of her mouth, threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

Sven and Olaf, the two men who had challenged her and Ruff to a game of poker when they had burst into the pub with a pocketful of coins that they had won from their friend Fishlegs, claiming that they could beat anyone in there at any card game, were both looking slightly nervous. And why wouldn't they be? Their tickets for the _Titanic _were on the line.

"Alright," sighed Astrid, taking the cigarette from her mouth and putting it out on the table. "Moment of truth, boys," Ruffnut glared at her. "And Ruff. Somebody's life's about to change. Who's it gonna be? Ruff?"

Ruffnut dumped her cards down, crossed her arms on her chest and put her feet up on the table.

"Nothing."

"Sven?" asked Astrid, resting her elbow on the table and leaning her cheek against her palm.

"I got squat," huffed Sven, slamming his cards down.

"Olaf?" smirked Astrid, trying to stop herself from putting on a sing-song voice.

"Two pair," grinned Olaf, showing her his cards.

"Ah, shit," said Astrid, glancing over at Ruffnut. "Sorry, Ruff."

"Are you being serious right now?" asked Ruffnut, taking her feet off the table. "You've got to be fuc-"

"Your brother already has tickets, doesn't he?" smirked Astrid. "Sorry, but it looks like you're gonna be stuck with him for a while. 'Cause we're going to America!" She slapped her cards down on the table. "Full house!"

Ruffnut leapt out of her seat and threw her arms up into the air, a wide smile on her face.

"Woohoo!" she shrieked, bending down and kissing Sven on the cheek, making him scowl. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, gods!"

Astrid laughed at her, stood up, grabbed her threadbare sack off the floor and swept half of the coins in the centre of the table into it. Then, she snatched up the tickets and pushed the rest of the coins, the penknife and the cracked pocket watch towards Ruffnut.

"Oi, you two!" called the bartender, who was wiping out a grimy glass with a greasy cloth. "_Titanic's _leavin' in five minutes! So ge' the bloody hell outta my pub and get yehselves on tha' ship!"

"Shit," said Astrid, glancing over at Ruffnut, her blue eyes wide.

"Move it, Hofferson!" yelled Ruffnut, scooping her half of their winnings into her sack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" cried Astrid as she sprinted out of the pub, hiking up her tattered old dress as she did.

The two young women sprinted towards the docks in a very unladylike fashion, cheering loudly and shouting at people to get out of their way.

"We're travelling in style now!" Astrid called back to Ruffnut, waving their tickets in the air. "We're practically godsdamn royalty!"

"I can't wait to see the look on Tuff's face!" snickered Ruffnut as she and Astrid approached the third class gangplank, which was already being pulled back into the ship.

"Hey, wait!" cried Astrid. "We're passengers! We're passengers!"

They hurried up the gangplank and Astrid pressed their tickets into the officer at the door's hand.

"Have you been through inspection?" he asked.

"I don't have any lice!" snapped Astrid. "But, yes, we have been through inspection, I swear."

"Alright then, come aboard," sighed the officer, holding his hand out for Astrid.

Astrid didn't seem to notice his outstretched hand and leapt across the small space between the gangplank and the ship. Ruffnut accepted his hand and deliberately squeezed it tighter than necessary.


	2. A First Glance

**Hey! Chapter 2, earlier than I promised it...**

**Friendly reminder to watch Dragons 2 (in cinemas) because it's just sooooo good! And, I mean, Hotcup.**

**That reminds me, yes, this fic is set when the characters are HTTYD 2 age, if you didn't already know. It just makes more sense to me.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! This one was actually really fun to write. Not exactly sure why, but it was!**

* * *

Hiccup stared straight ahead of him as he followed his father, Heather and Heather's father -Gunnar- down one of the first class corridors. The ship seemed a lot bigger on the inside because, even though he had been paying attention to where they were going, Hiccup didn't think he would be able to find his way back up to the deck without any help.

"Hurry up, darling," said Heather, glancing back at him.

Hiccup quickened his pace and allowed her to latch onto his arm again. Honestly, she was like a leech. Hiccup was pretty sure that she'd eventually stop the blood from flowing in his arm.

"The ship's lovely, isn't it?" smiled Heather, shaking his arm slightly.

"It's a bit ostentatious," replied Hiccup sarcastically, earning himself an inconspicuous smack to the arm and a scowl from Heather.

"Ah! Here we are!" cried Stoick's assistant, Alrik, who had been leading them to their rooms. "Uh, Miss Svenson, Mister Haddock? This is your stateroom. The next is for Mr Svenson and that one there is for Mr Haddock."

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are we?" asked Astrid, looking all around the third class corridor that she and Ruffnut were in.

"I dunno," answered Ruffnut. "Can't we just go up on deck and wave? We'll find the pissing room later. Or find some good looking boys to share with." She said the last bit with a wink, earning herself a smack from Astrid.

"Alright," sighed Astrid. "Let's go. We'd better hurry, though. We have, like, a minute to get up there."

The two set off again, nimbly dodging stressed out adults and loud children. They sprinted up what felt like hundreds of staircases and turned thousands of corners, but, eventually, they were up on the crowded deck, waving down at the large crowd.

"They look so small!" shouted Ruffnut over the noise as she waved.

"I know!" Astrid yelled back.

"Ruffnut?!" came a loud male voice from behind them. "How did you-?"

"Hey, little brother," smirked Ruffnut, turning around to face Tuffnut.

"I'm only a few minutes younger than you," scowled Tuffnut before grinning. "How did you manage to get tickets?"

"Same way as you," answered Astrid. "We won them."

"Right."

"We're moving!" shrieked Ruffnut excitedly, whacking Astrid on the arm, making said girl punch her hard on the shoulder.

"Bye!" Astrid and Tuffnut yelled at the same time, both leaning over the railing and waving down at the crowd. "We'll miss you! See you soon!"

Astrid leaned over as far as she could. White water was splashing up around the bottom of the ship, which was gleaming in a way that only something brand new could. This was it; the start of her new life.

* * *

By the next afternoon, the _Titanic _was steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of her but ocean.

"C'mon!" cried Astrid as she and Ruffnut ran towards the bow of the ship. "Hurry!"

"What are we even doing?!" called Ruffnut.

"Don't worry, just hurry!"

"That rhymes!"

Astrid slammed into the railing and leaned out as far as she could. The ship was cutting cleanly through the sparkling blue waves and she could just make out the outlines of about three dolphins swimming beneath the surface of the water.

"Look!" she cried as Ruffnut leaned over, too. "Can you see them? Look, look, it's gonna jump!"

One of the dolphins leapt out of the water and splashed back in.

"Did you see it?" asked Astrid in an almost childlike manner.

"Yeah!"

Astrid looked up from the water and out at the horizon. The sky was pale blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sun was warm on her back and the breeze was as refreshing as washing your face with cold water in the morning.

She took a deep breath before throwing her arms out to the sides and screaming,

"I'm the queen of the world!"

Ruffnut laughed and climbed up beside her, breathing in the salty sea air and stretching her arms up above her head.

"You're a nutcase, you are."

"A nutcase who's good at poker."

* * *

"The _Titanic _is the largest moving object made by the hand of man in all history," said Gunnar, leaning back in his chair in the Verandah Café. "Did you know that?"

"I did," smiled Phlegma, who was sat next to him. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Are you ready to order?" asked a young waiter, hurrying over to the table that Gunnar, Phlegma, Stoick, Heather and Hiccup were sat at, armed with a pencil and a notebook.

"Oh, Hiccup and I'll both have the lamb. Rare with a little mint sauce," answered Heather, smiling over at her fiancé, who was digging his nails into his palm under the table. "You like lamb, don't you, darling?"

Hiccup forced a smile at her.

'_Remember, your mother needs the money. So, suck it up, kid and just let her get on with it._'

"You gonna cut his meat for him, too, Heather?" chuckled Phlegma. Heather scowled at her, as did her father.

The table fell into an awkward silence.

"Excuse me a minute," said Hiccup, standing up and walking out of the room, taking deep breaths.

* * *

Astrid sat on a bench on the deck, leaning against Tuffnut as she basked in the warm sun. Ruffnut was sat on the ground, picking at her nails. Suddenly, she stopped and stared up at one of the higher decks.

"Woah," she said, her eyes widening. "Astrid, look."

Astrid opened her eyes and followed Ruffnut's gaze. Her heart skipped a beat before picking up speed. It hammered against her chest so forcefully that she was sure that the thing that was making it pound could hear it.

Leaning against the railing of one of the first class decks was a young man of about twenty years old. He had slicked-back, auburn-brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He was wearing a grey suit and looked as if he would rather be anywhere but where he was.

"Wow," breathed Astrid.

The man glanced down at her briefly before looking away. Then, he looked down at her again and locked eyes with her. Astrid grinned up at him weakly and he smiled down at her sadly. He looked away again.

"Forget it, Astrid," chuckled Ruffnut. "You've got about as much chance with him as you have at winning a cooking competition."

Astrid ignored her and continued to stare up at the man.

A young woman with jet black hair and pale green eyes wearing a long green dress stormed up behind him and grabbed his arm. He jumped and turned around. The woman said something to him, a scowl on her pretty face. He snapped something back before storming off, making the woman shout after him and cross her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Yeh know you don' have t' go through with this if you don' wan' t', don't yeh?" said Stoick as he and Hiccup walked towards the first class dining saloon, Heather and Gunnar a little way behind them. Just far enough that they wouldn't hear what Stoick was saying.

"Of course, I do," sighed Hiccup. "But I'm going to marry Heather because I love her, honestly. There's no other reason."

And with that, he slowed down and allowed Heather to take his arm again. Stoick looked back at his son sadly; Hiccup had the world resting on his shoulders at such a young age.

About half an hour later, when Stoick, Hiccup, Heather and Gunnar were all seated around a table, Hiccup withdrew from the conversation and somehow ended up arguing with himself in his own mind.

Did he really have to marry Heather? Couldn't they just get the money somewhere else? No, he had to marry Heather because where else could they get the money?

Though he was completely unaware of it, Hiccup was digging his fork into his leg, piercing the skin beneath the black fabric of his trousers and drawing blood.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, please review :)**


	3. Trapped

**Here's the next chapter, my lovelies :)**

**Hiccup's gonna break something. Should be fun. Yep.**

* * *

Hiccup pushed open the wooden door to his stateroom and clicked it shut behind him. He leaned against it, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the stinging in his leg. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again and walking towards the centre of the room.

"Alrik?" he called.

He had to talk to someone. Anyone. His father was still in the dining saloon and he couldn't tell him that he would rather freeze to death than marry Heather. Obviously, Heather and Gunnar were not options. Gunnar's valet, Mildew, hated him so that wouldn't work either. But Alrik liked him.

"Alrik?" he said again, pulling off his tailcoat and throwing it over the sofa.

He couldn't marry Heather. He simply couldn't. He knew that he could just tell his father and he wouldn't have to, but that would be unfair to his mother.

"Alrik!" shouted Hiccup.

Honestly? He was angry. At Heather. At his father for allowing him to go through with the wedding. At his mother for getting sick in the first place, though he knew it wasn't her fault. But mostly at himself for suggesting the marriage.

Would his mother even accept the money if she knew he had to give up his freedom in order to obtain it? He didn't think so. But where else could they get enough money?

"Ah!" yelled Hiccup, smashing his fist against the mirror on the wall, which promptly shattered into hundreds of pieces that fell around his polished shoe and prosthetic with a clatter.

He wrenched the remains of the mirror off the wall and threw it across the room. It hit the opposite wall and the frame splintered. Hiccup leaned back against the wall, his head pounding.

And without a second thought, without thinking about the consequences, Hiccup made up his mind; he was going to the stern of the ship and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Astrid was laying on a bench near the stern, a cigarette clutched in her fingers as she watched the smoke billow up into the night sky. She placed her arm behind her head and crossed her legs. She could hear the water lapping up around the sides of the ship and the roaring of the wind, but it was a lot quieter than hanging around with Ruffnut, who had been raving about some guy she had met.

There came the sound of a foot hitting the deck and then the clinking of metal, then another footstep and then the clinking of metal.

Astrid sat up and took the cigarette out of her mouth. She saw the young man she had been staring at earlier that day sprinting towards the back of the ship. His hair was no longer slicked-back, but dishevelled and windswept. His cheeks were flushed and his fist had blood oozing out of it. He slammed into the back railing, his breathing ragged.

* * *

Hiccup leaned over the back of the ship, his cheeks stinging from the icy winds. His hands shook as he hesitantly placed his prosthetic foot on the railing and clambered up. He climbed over the railing and leant out as far as his arms would allow.

He took a deep breath and prepared to let go of the railing, his heart hammering in his chest as if it were trying to fit a lifetime of beats into a few seconds.

"Don't do it," came a female voice from behind him.

Hiccup glanced back to see the young woman he had seen earlier that day. She had a worried expression on her pretty face and she had a cigarette clutched tightly in her hand.

"Stay back," said Hiccup in an eerily calm voice. "Don't come any closer."

"Look," said the woman, holding her hand out for him. "Just- just give me your hand. I'll pull you over."

"No!" snapped Hiccup rather suddenly. "Stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

The woman bit her lip and took a few cautious steps forward. She threw the cigarette overboard before leaning on the railing.

"No, you won't," she said. "You would've done it by now."

"I don't even know who you are," scowled Hiccup, looking back down into the black abyss of the icy water below him. "So don't try and tell me what I will and will not do! Now, go away! You're distracting me."

"I can't," snapped the woman, annoyed with the tone he had taken with her. "I'm the only one here. I'll get blamed if you pitch yourself off this ship. Which means: if you let go, I'm gonna have to jump in after you."

"You'd be killed," said Hiccup. "Can you just-"

"I'm a good swimmer," sighed the woman, bending down and pulling her shoe off.

"The fall alone would kill you," countered Hiccup, looking back at her.

"It wouldn't. I'm tougher than that," said the woman. "I'm more worried about the water. It's gonna be _freezing_."

"Freezing?" asked Hiccup, subconsciously leaning back towards the ship.

"Yep. Maybe a few degrees over," said the woman. "And freezing water's no fun for anyone. Have you ever been to Berk? It's a little island in the middle of nowhere."

"I-I used to live there," answered Hiccup, clutching the railing so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Really?" asked the woman, making Hiccup nod. "Me, too! Me and my mother moved to America when I was six, though. But before we left I fell off the docks in the middle of winter. It was probably warmer than the water down there, but it was absolute _agony. _I couldn't breathe and I could only think about the pain. That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But I don't have a choice. You wanna come back over the railing and get me off the hook?"

"You're crazy," said Hiccup in a determined voice, leaning out again.

"That's what everybody says," chuckled the woman. "But with all due respect, _sir_, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship. Give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

Hiccup glanced back and after a moment's thought, he took her hand. It was warm and Hiccup suspected this had something to do with the cigarette she had thrown overboard a few minutes before. She gripped his hand firmly, as if she was scared he'd fall if she let go.

He turned around, his heart pounding.

"Phew," smiled the woman, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm Astrid Hofferson."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," replied Hiccup breathlessly.

"Wow, gonna have to get you to write that one down."

Hiccup laughed slightly as she grinned at him.

"Come on," smiled Astrid as he started to climb back onto the ship.

His prosthetic leg slipped off the smooth railing and Hiccup plummeted a few feet, held up only by Astrid. She gripped his wrist tightly as he struggled to find purchase on the flat hull. He yelled out as Astrid attempted to pull him up.

"Listen!" shrieked Astrid. "I won't let go. I promise. Now, pull yourself up!"

Hiccup nodded and reached up to the railing. He took hold of it with one hand and began to hoist himself up, Astrid helping by grabbing him under the arm and pulling as hard as she could.

"I got you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and yanking him back onto the ship.

Astrid stumbled backwards, but managed to regain her footing at the last second. She kept her arms around Hiccup's waist to steady him.

"Sorry about that," said Hiccup, breathing heavily. "And thanks. That was- that was very helpful."

"Anytime," said Astrid.

Hiccup coughed and stepped away from her awkwardly, digging his nails into his palms.

"Hiccup, darling?" came an irritated female voice.

Both Hiccup and Astrid glanced up to see a young woman of about the same age as Astrid storming down the deck, her black hair whipping around her cheeks and her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, here we go," huffed Hiccup, rolling his eyes before smiling at the woman. "Hello, Heather, dear."

"Where have you been?" Heather shrieked, placing her hands on her hips. "And what are you doing with her?"

"Heather, this is Astrid Hofferson. She just saved my life."


	4. A Diamond Necklace

**Fun fact: this is the longest chapter so far. Only by a few words, but still...**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Heather looked over at Astrid, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced at Astrid's tattered clothes and sneered, sticking her nose up in the air. Astrid glared at her, balling her hands into fists.

"What are you talking about, darling?" asked Heather, stepping closer to Hiccup and taking his arm again. Hiccup only just managed to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I'm talking about the fact that Miss Hofferson just managed to stop me from going overboard," answered Hiccup.

"How?" demanded Heather, sneering at Astrid.

"I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped. Metal leg, you know? Anyway, she managed to grab me before I fell and almost went over herself," answered Hiccup, shooting Astrid a pleading look.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened," confirmed Astrid.

"Right," said Heather, her nose wrinkling. "Oh, darling look! Your father's on his way!"

Hiccup looked to his side to see his father hurrying over to them. He looked worried, probably because Hiccup had been missing for about an hour now.

"Son! Are yeh alrigh'?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm great," smiled Hiccup. "Uh, dad? This is Astrid Hofferson."

Stoick looked over at said girl and smiled warmly. He held his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Alrigh', lass?" asked Stoick.

"Yes, thank you, sir," replied Astrid courteously.

"Miss Hofferson's coming to dinner with us tomorrow night," said Hiccup.

"What?!" shrieked Heather.

"Huh?" asked Astrid, her eyes widening.

"If she wants to, of course," said Hiccup, glancing over at Astrid, who was shifting on her feet slightly, looking as if she wasn't sure how to reply.

"Oh, um, okay, I guess?" she answered, scraping her blonde hair out of her face.

"But, darling-" began Heather, but Hiccup was smiling at Astrid, who was grinning up at him, her cheeks flushed slightly pink, and wasn't paying any attention to her. "Hiccup!"

"See you tomorrow, Miss Hofferson," said Hiccup.

* * *

Heather sat at her dressing table, scowling as she dragged a brush through her dark hair. Why had Hiccup been at the stern of the ship in the first place? He had said he wanted to see the propellers, but she didn't think that was the case. Had he gone out there specifically to meet that girl? He had been staring at someone when he had left the Verandah Café that afternoon, she had seen before he looked away...

"Heather?" came her father's voice from the door. "Are you alright?"

"No," snapped Heather, dumping her brush down on the table and crossing her arms. "Why was Hiccup looking at that girl like that?"

"I don't know," answered Gunnar, walking over to his daughter. "But I've brought you something to cheer you up."

"What is it?" demanded Heather, glancing up at him.

"An engagement gift," smiled Gunner, handing her a black velvet box.

Heather snatched the box from him and opened it up. Lying among the black velvet was a beautiful silver necklace with a large, blue, heart-shaped pendant. Heather gasped and her eyes lit up, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Is it a diamond?" she asked breathlessly, staring down at the necklace.

"It is," answered Gunnar.

"Thank you, daddy," grinned Heather, picking up the necklace, putting it on and admiring her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"So, as you know, me and my mother left Berk when I was six," said Astrid as she and Hiccup walked down the deck. "We lived in America until I was sixteen. Then she died. I went to Southampton with one of my friends, Ruffnut, and her brother, Tuffnut. And now we're going back to America. We won our tickets in a poker game."

Hiccup smiled down at her.

"Anyway, Hiccup, we've been everywhere on this boat, chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I don't think that's why you came to talk to me, is it?" asked Astrid.

"Look, Miss Hofferson, I-"

"Astrid," interrupted Astrid.

"Astrid," Hiccup corrected himself. "I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not just for- for pulling me back, but for not telling anyone why you had to."

"That's alright," grinned Astrid. "Out of interest, why were you hanging off the back of a boat in the first place?"

"Well, I- it was everything," sighed Hiccup. "So, you know that girl that found us last night? She's my fiancée and well-"

"You don't love her?" asked Astrid, leaning against the side of the ship and holding onto one of the ropes.

"What?" asked Hiccup, looking up at her, his eyes widening slightly.

"Do you not love her?" questioned Astrid, keeping hold of the rope, jumping up and sitting on the railing, making Hiccup flinch.

"Of course, I do!" exclaimed Hiccup. "She's just-"

"An awful human being?" offered Astrid.

"No- I mean, yeah," replied Hiccup, biting his lip and glancing around almost nervously, like he thought Heather would hear him even though she was on the other side of the ship.

"Why are you marrying her then?" asked Astrid.

"I love her," said Hiccup, leaning against the railing and looking out over the sparkling water.

He didn't like lying to her. He didn't like saying that he loved Heather because he certainly didn't. The amount of times he'd had to tell his father, Gunnar and Heather that he was in love with her made him sick to his stomach.

"Do you?" asked Astrid, looking over at him worriedly.

"Yes," lied Hiccup.

Astrid bit her lip and looked away from him. She had only seen both of them together for a few minutes, but she could tell that he didn't love Heather. He didn't look at her like her father used to look at her mother, with a kind of warmth in his eyes. And Heather looked at him like he was a possession or a prize that she had won.

"No, you know what, Astrid?" said Hiccup. "You're right. I don't. I don't love her and I never will."

"So, why are you marrying her?" asked Astrid, jumping down off the railing and walking over to Hiccup.

"My mother's sick," answered Hiccup. "Like, really sick. Our family's money's gone and we can't afford her treatment. You can, uh, you can see where this is going."

"That's awful," said Astrid, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup didn't say anything and continued to look out at the sea. He didn't really want to talk about his mother, not even with the person who had saved his life.

Without warning, Astrid whacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hiccup, grabbing his now aching shoulder. "What was that for?!"

"Let's talk about something else," said Astrid. "This is making me sad."

* * *

"Yes, the wedding's next month," Heather told one of the women she had met on the ship, Edda, as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Really?" smiled Edda. "And what-"

"Oh, no. Here comes that Phlegma woman," sneered Heather as she watched the middle aged woman walk towards their table. "Quickly, get up before she sits with us."

The two women placed their cups down on the table and stood up just as Phlegma reached them.

"Afternoon, ladies," smiled Phlegma. "I was hoping to catch you at tea."

"You missed it," said Heather. "Edda and I were just about to go up on the boat deck."

"What a lovely idea. I need to catch up on my gossip!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and it was casting a breathtaking glow over the water. Hiccup and Astrid, who were leaning on the side of the ship, were bathed in orange light that lit up Astrid's blonde hair like flames and made Hiccup's eyes flash like there was a fire raging behind them.

"Why can't I be like you, Astrid?" sighed Hiccup. "Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it!"

"You could come with me one day," said Astrid softly, edging a little bit closer to him, not that he really noticed.

"I would love to... but I can't," Hiccup smiled sadly. "But how amazing would that be? Living in the garret, poor but free!"

"You wouldn't last two days!" chuckled Astrid, nudging him playfully. "There's no hot water and hardly any caviar."

"I hate caviar," said Hiccup, glaring at her mockingly.

"It's the only fancy food I know," laughed Astrid.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her and chuckled.


	5. The First Class Dining Saloon

**Woo! Another chapter! You guys excited? No? Aww, you'd better read it anyway. This took me ages, though. Seriously. Lots of parts to it :)**

**So, I hope you enjoy it and yeah.**

**Also, you've probably noticed that I am completely disregarding my upload schedule. This is because I don't care anymore. I'll update when I want. Sorry!**

**And Heather is particularly bitchy in this one. At least I think so. So I hope you're okay with that. It's actually really fun to write bitchy characters so yeah.**

* * *

Heather caught sight of her fiancé and a scowl formed on her face; he was with that Hofferson girl. She was staring at him as he looked out over the water, but he didn't seem to be aware of it. Heather just about managed to refrain from clenching her fists as she regained her composure and calmly walked towards them.

"Darling?" she smiled, making Hiccup turn to her.

"Oh, hi, Heather," he said, the easy smile he had been wearing slipping from his face.

"What are you two up to?" asked Phlegma.

"Oh, uh, Astrid's been telling me about what it's like in third class," answered Hiccup, glancing over at Astrid, who was grinning at him.

"Astrid?" questioned Heather, her voice sounding oddly strangled.

"Miss Hofferson," Hiccup corrected himself.

"Ah," said Heather.

Phlegma and Edda were gracious and curious about the woman who had saved Hiccup's life, but Heather was looking at her like she was an insect. A dangerous insect that should be squashed quickly. And Astrid was glaring at her with an equal amount of loathing; she didn't like the way she talked to Hiccup. Like he was a small child. And Astrid hated the way she looked at him, like he was her property and no one else had the right to touch him.

"Well, Astrid," smiled Phlegma. "Looks like you're a pretty tough girl, huh?"

Astrid laughed lightly and grinned at the older woman.

"Thank you."

Astrid jumped about a foot into the air when the Bugler behind them began to play the meal call.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" laughed Phlegma, rubbing her ears.

"I'll take you back to the room, dear," said Hiccup quickly, holding his arm out for Heather, which she took. "See you at dinner, Astrid."

Hiccup and Heather set off, Hiccup glancing over his shoulder at Astrid every few seconds, who was staring after him, a slightly goofy grin (that she would deny if anyone ever asked) on her face.

"Uh, Astrid?" asked Phlegma, snapping her fingers in front of Astrid's face and bringing her back to reality. "Do you have the slightest comprehension what you're doing?"

"Of course, I - no, I have no idea."

"Hmm," smirked Phlegma. "And what're you planning to wear?"

"Well, I-"

"Nevermind. Come with me. Come on!"

* * *

"I was right!" cried Phlegma, placing her hands on Astrid's shoulders and grinning. "You and my daughter are just about the same size! Go take a look, go on!"

Astrid walked over to the mirror and gasped; she looked nothing like herself. She was wearing a low cut, red and black dress that showed off her neck and shoulders. Her arms were swathed in pristine white gloves that went to well above her elbows. Her hair was in an extravagant knot at the back of her head, but a few golden strands had been left to frame her face.

"You look beautiful," smiled Phlegma.

Astrid smiled at her reflection.

* * *

Astrid bit her lip and tugged at her gloves as she walked towards the grand staircase. Though she definitely looked the part, she couldn't have felt more out of place among the elegantly dressed men and women that had congregated beneath the intricate glass dome overhead.

She leaned against the banister of the staircase to wait for Hiccup. She made sure to look at the women that were around, so she didn't look stupid in front of Hiccup (or Heather, for that matter).

"Where's my fiancé?" came Heather's voice from behind her.

"I'm sure he'll be along," came an unfamiliar male voice.

Astrid turned around to see Heather and a man that she assumed was Heather's father walking down the stairs. Heather was wearing a long, dark green dress and a feather in her braided back hair. She was also wearing a silver necklace with an enormous, heart-shaped pendant.

The two walked past her without sparing her a second glance and Astrid barely had time to be amused because Hiccup was right behind them. His hair was slicked-back and he was wearing a very nice, black tailcoat. He looked very handsome and Astrid's heart skipped a beat.

Hiccup walked towards her, a slightly shy grin on his face. When he reached her, Astrid stuck her hand out for him, which he took and kissed gently.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I've always wanted someone to do it to me," grinned Astrid, making Hiccup laugh.

Hiccup held his arm out for Astrid. She grinned and took it, sticking her nose up in the air. Hiccup snorted before clapping his hand over his mouth as Heather glanced around and glared at him.

"Dear?" said Hiccup, pulling Astrid over to Heather. "You remember Miss Hofferson, don't you?"

"Hofferson?" asked Heather, looking back at Astrid, her green eyes widening. "That's amazing! You could almost pass for a lady."

When Heather turned around and began to follow her father into the first class dining saloon, Astrid pulled a face at the back of her head. Hiccup bit his fist to stop himself from bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Heather glared at Astrid from across the table as she listened to Stoick talk. She didn't like the way she was looking at Hiccup. She didn't like it one bit. She was staring at him with a look of complete warmth and contentment in her blue eyes.

"So, where do you live, Miss Hofferson?" asked Gunnar.

Astrid snapped to attention as all eyes turned to her. She shifted in her seat and tugged at her gloves.

"Well, right now my address is the _RMS Titanic_ and after that I'm on the gods' good humours," she answered, glancing over at Hiccup, who smiled warmly at her.

"How do you get around, darling?" questioned Phlegma.

"I work my way from place to place. On tramp steamers and such. I actually won my ticket for the _Titanic _here because of a lucky hand at poker." She spared a quick look at Hiccup. "A _very_ lucky hand."

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" sneered Heather.

Hiccup scowled at his fiancée and Astrid glared at her.

"I actually do, yes," said Astrid. "I wake up every morning not knowing who I'm gonna meet or where I'm gonna wind up. Complete and utter freedom to do whatever I want, whenever I want. I live by my own rules. No one can tell me what to do. And it's amazing."

Hiccup stared at her. His heart fluttered and his stomach flipped. He wanted that. Freedom. He knew it was selfish of him, but he didn't care. As soon as the _Titanic _docked, he was getting off on his own. Whether Heather liked it or not - and she probably wouldn't.

* * *

Astrid leaned back in her chair and sighed. She was becoming increasingly bored with all of the idle chatter and political talk and, by the look of things, so was Hiccup. He had his elbow resting on the table and his cheek was resting against his palm - he looked about ready to fall asleep. Astrid smirked; she had an idea.

"Phlegma?" she whispered, leaning towards the woman. "Can I borrow a pen and some paper?"

"Sure thing," replied Phlegma, opening up her beaded bag, grabbing her own little notepad and pen and handing both items to Astrid.

Astrid began to scrawl something on the paper in messy handwriting. When she had finished, she handed the slip of paper to Phlegma and said,

"Can you give this to Hiccup?"

Phlegma nodded before inconspicuously reaching under the table and pressing the paper into Hiccup's palm.

Hiccup jumped and looked down. He leaned back in his chair slightly and unfolded the slip of paper.

_Meet me at the big clock after dinner, okay?_

_Seriously, I will hit you if you're not there._

_- Astrid_

Hiccup snorted before crumpling the note up in his hand. He looked over at Astrid and nodded slightly before turning his attention back to his father.


	6. For The Dancing And The Dreaming

**So, yeah, this should be The Viking Games. But I was writing it and my computer crashed. I already had this almost finished so I thought I'd post it instead. Viking Games should be up tomorrow, if not tomorrow, Monday.**

**Sorry about that, guys :/**

**But I hope you do like this chapter!**

**Also, this is the shortest chapter! And the reason is because it was actually super difficult to write. I hope you don't mind too much.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, my lovelies!**

* * *

"Well!" grinned Gunnar, standing up and smiling at everyone at the table. "Will you join me in a brandy, gentlemen?"

The men around the table (apart from Hiccup) all nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Are you coming, Hiccup?" asked Gunnar.

"Uh, no," answered Hiccup. "I think I'm just gonna head back to my room."

"Alright."

The men filed out of the room as Astrid stood up.

"I'd better be heading back," she said. "Thanks, everyone."

Hiccup watched her as she walked out of the room, her head held high like a true first class passenger. He grinned and stood up quickly, rolling the balled up piece of paper over in his fingers.

"Goodnight, Heather," said Hiccup quickly before hurrying out of the dining saloon.

* * *

Astrid stood at the top of the grand staircase, leaning against the banister and watching the large clock.

"Astrid?" came Hiccup's voice from behind her, making her turn around and smile at him.

"So, you wanna go to a _real _party?"

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he watched Astrid dance with a young boy of about seven.

The third class social room was absolutely packed with dancing people. The band (which consisted of an accordionist, a fiddlist and a woman playing the tambourine) was playing a very bouncy song that everyone who wasn't dancing was clapping along to.

The last few notes of the song faded out and everyone cheered. Astrid said something to the boy before walking over and sitting down in the chair next to Hiccup.

"So?" she said. "What d'ya think?"

"It's amazing," smiled Hiccup.

Astrid grinned at him and scooted her chair closer to his.

The band began to play a much slower song than the previous one as everyone began to sit down and grab drinks.

Hiccup's stomach flipped - he knew the song that the band was playing. He knew every single word. It was the song his mother and father danced to at their wedding. His mother used to sing it all the time - before she got sick, that is.

Quietly, Hiccup began to whisper the lyrics to the song he had grown up with.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you would marry me_

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup, a small smile on her face as she listened to him sing. He was off key and his voice was a little shaky, but Astrid loved it. She didn't think anyone else could hear him, but she could, and that was all that mattered.

_No scorching sun,_

_Nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you will promise me your heart,_

_And love..._

Hiccup faltered, struggling for the words. He knew them, he knew he did - but he couldn't get them out. The next line had always been his mother's favourite. It was the line she had always gone back to when she was too tired to sing the rest of the song.

_And love me for eternity_

Astrid sang softly, her voice far clearer and slightly louder than Hiccup's.

Hiccup looked over at her, a smile forming on his face as she stood up and held her hand out for him. He took her hand and she pulled him out of his chair and led him to the middle of the floor. Everyone's eyes turned to them.

_My dearest one,_

_My darling dear,_

Hiccup spun Astrid under his arm slowly before gently pulling her back towards him. She placed the hand that was not clasped with his on his shoulder as he placed his free hand on her waist.

_Your mighty words astound me;_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me!_

Astrid turned rather suddenly and leaned against Hiccup, grabbing his wrists and pulling his arms around her as she did, making him chuckle.

_But I would buy you rings of gold! _

_I'd even sing you poetry!_

Sang Hiccup, spinning her away from him and taking her hands in his again. Their feet (or, foot, in Hiccup's case) moved in perfect time as they began a little jig, both laughing loudly but still managing to sing the words of the song.

"Oh, would you?" giggled Astrid, making Hiccup grin.

_And I would keep you from all harm,_

_If you would stay beside me!_

A few people began to clap along to the beat of the music, which had sped up slightly. No one seemed to want to join Hiccup and Astrid on the dance floor, though. Perhaps none of them knew the dance like the young couple dancing did, or maybe they simply didn't want to ruin their moment.

_Well, I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry!_

_I only want your hand to hold!_

Hiccup held his hand up in the air and Astrid took it. He yanked her towards him, grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning around as he did so.

Astrid laughed loudly as he set her back down on the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder again as he put his hand on her waist. The two started to dance up and down the floor, bouncing in perfect time with the music, enormous smiles on their flushed faces.

_I only want you near me!_

_To love and kiss,_

_To sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and the dreaming!_

_Through all my sorrows and delights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me!_

Astrid looped her arm through Hiccup's and they spun around each other, neither of them taking their eyes off the other person.

Everyone in the crowded room was now clapping in time to the music. Some were cheering Hiccup and Astrid on, others were singing a line or two of the song. One old woman was even jumping up and down and stamping her feet happily.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you would marry me!_

Astrid's foot got caught on the end of her dress and she staggered backwards. Luckily for her, though, Hiccup somehow managed to grab her around the waist before she hit the ground and just about managed to pull her upright.

Laughing loudly, Astrid leaned her head against his chest as she listened to the applause and cheers of the crowd. Hiccup was breathing quickly and laughing at the same time. The fast movement of his chest was soothing and calming and made Astrid hold on to him a little tighter as he wrapped his own arms around her.


	7. A Bunch Of Friendly Idiots

** Hey, guys! This one was fun to write and I don't really know why, but it was. Anyway, who's seen the movie? If you have, did you love it? I hope you didn't hate it 'cause that would suck because we waited for it for over a year and well yeah.**

**Also, this is the same as with HHatDBS as it is a shorter chapter but I had to write up the next chapter of HHatDBS and also Viking Games. Sorry about that, my lovelies.**

* * *

An old man with thinning, stringy grey hair on his head and on his chin with a crooked nose and bags under his eyes made his way towards the third class social room, the walking stick (or, staff, as he called it) that he always carried clutched in his hand. He was scowling and grumbling about how he didn't _want_ to have to go and find Heather's air headed fiancé and that if she wanted him, she should have gone to find him herself.

Mildew cracked open the door and peered down into the crowded social room.

Yes, there was Hiccup. He was laughing, his cheeks flushed red and a pretty blonde girl clinging to his waist and laughing along with him.

Mildew smirked; Heather was not going to be pleased about this. Maybe she would finally get rid of the young man.

He hurried away from the door and began walking straight back up to Heather's stateroom.

* * *

"C'mon," grinned Astrid, pulling away from Hiccup and grabbing his wrist. "I want you to meet someone. Hey, Ruff!"

Astrid pulled Hiccup over to a young woman of about twenty. She had two, long, platinum blonde braids and watery blue eyes and her lips were crushed against a dark haired man's. The man looked a few months older than Hiccup, but he was obviously a good few inches shorter.

"Alright, alright!" cried Astrid. "You need to breathe! Ruffnut!"

'Ruffnut' pulled away from the man and glared at Astrid.

"I'm kind of busy here, idiot," she snapped.

Astrid punched her on the arm, making her wince and the man she had been kissing roar with laughter.

"You just got hit by a first class girl!" the man laughed. "And it actually hurt you!"

"She isn't in first class, Snotlout," scowled Ruffnut before glancing up at Astrid. "What are you wearing anyway?"

"I've been to dinner with Hiccup," said Astrid. "You remember Hiccup, right?"

Ruffnut glanced up at Hiccup, who smiled awkwardly at her. Her eyes widened before she quickly clambered off Snotlout's lap ("Ow, Ruff!") and grinned at Hiccup.

"Well, hello there," she said, a flirty smile on her lips.

"Ruffnut!" shouted Snotlout and Astrid at the same time.

"I'm only joking!" laughed Ruffnut before shaking Hiccup's hand vigorously. "Hi, I'm Ruffnut Thorston. That's Snotlout 'Dumbass' Jorgenson and I'm assuming you know Astrid."

"I'm not a dumbass," said Snotlout.

"Yes, you are," insisted Ruffnut, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well," said Astrid. "This has been lovely. Coming, Hiccup?"

"Yeah," answered Hiccup, allowing her to grab his arm again and drag him through the crowd.

"How much d'ya wanna bet that they'll make out before the end of the night?" Ruffnut asked Snotlout as they watched Hiccup and Astrid disappear among all of the people.

"Two bucks," replied Snotlout.

"Wow," grinned Ruffnut. "Got myself a rich boy, did I? Well, you're on, Snotface. I got two bucks that they won't."

"Do you even _have _two bucks?" questioned Snotlout.

"I mean, no," answered Ruffnut. "But I'm sure Astrid does."

* * *

"Hey, Fishlegs! Hey, Tuffnut!" grinned Astrid.

"Hey, 'Strid," said Fishlegs, glancing up at her and smiling.

He did a double take when he saw her.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Long story," answered Astrid. "Anyway, guys, this is Hiccup."

"Hi," said Hiccup, smiling at Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"So, you're from first class?" asked Fishlegs.

"Uh, yeah," answered Hiccup.

"Awkward," said Tuffnut, standing up, crossing his arms and smirking. "So, who wants a drink? I call the big mug!"

"Get lost, Tuff, I'm having the big mug!" yelled Astrid, shoving him out of her way as both of them began to sprint towards the bar. "Tuffnut!"

* * *

"Did you find him?" demanded Heather, storming up to Mildew and placing her hands on her hips.

"I did," smirked Mildew.

"Well, where is he?" asked Heather.

"Down in the third class social room," replied Mildew. "With some blonde girl."

"That Hofferson girl?!" shrieked Heather. "What were they doing?"

"Hugging, I believe," answered Mildew.

"What the Hel?!"

* * *

Astrid walked back over to Hiccup, two mugs of mead clutched in her hands.

"Yeah, I gave the big mug to Ruffnut," she said, handing Hiccup one of the mugs. "Just to piss off Tuffnut."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," chuckled Hiccup, taking a swig from his mug.

Astrid laughed.

"Astrid!" yelled Snotlout, pushing through the crowd and running over to them. "C'mon, Ruff and Tuff are gonna arm wrestle and we need you to beat both of them so we can laugh. You, too, Hiccup."

"Alright," sighed Astrid, placing her mug down on a table. "C'mon, Hiccup. Ruff, I'm gonna kick your butt! Get ready!"

"I doubt it, Hofferson!" Ruffnut yelled from across the room. "Just because you've won every other time we've arm wrestled, does not mean you're going to this time!"

"I think it does," grinned Astrid, shoving Tuffnut out of the chair opposite Ruffnut ("Ow! Hey, there's a penny down here! I call it!") and placing her elbow on the table.

Ruffnut took her hand and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Alright, Hiccup," said Astrid. "I doubt that any of these idiots can count past three, so could you give us a countdown?"

"Sure," replied Hiccup, kneeling down next to the table. "Three, two, one!"

"Shit," hissed Ruffnut as Astrid slammed her arm to the table after less than two seconds of struggle. "I will beat you one day, I swear to you now!"


	8. Worlds Apart

**Woo! Another chapter! Angst? Yep.**

**Read on, my lovelies.**

* * *

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning!" sang Hiccup and Astrid as they raced each other down the first class deck, both laughing and both slightly tipsy. "And glady ride the waves of life if you would marry me!"

Astrid doubled over laughing and Hiccup leaned against the side of the ship for support. Astrid stood up straight again and, still giggling madly, she walked over to him and held onto one of the ropes.

"I wonder what it's like to fly," said Hiccup once he had managed to stop laughing. "Do you ever wonder that?"

"I mean, no," replied Astrid, smirking at him. "But, now that you mention it, it would be pretty cool. I wanna know what clouds feel like."

Hiccup smiled fondly at her before jumping up and sitting on the railing (which probably wasn't a good idea seeing as he had almost fallen off the ship only a day ago). He took a deep breath of the fresh air and took hold of the same rope Astrid was clinging to.

"Seriously, though. I would love to fly," he grinned.

Astrid nodded. She would have liked to be able to fly, too. The closest she had ever come was standing at the bow of the ship with Ruffnut. That indescribable feeling of complete and utter freedom had been amazing and was probably something Hiccup had never felt. He was chained down by Heather and he couldn't break free.

That have her an idea. Perhaps she could take him to the front of the ship and be the one to show him how freedom felt? She was just about to suggest it to him when he said:

"Well, I'd better get going. Goodnight, Astrid."

Then he did something that would have earned anyone else a few broken fingers. He kissed her on the cheek. Then he hurried into the first class entrance without glancing back at her (he would never tell her that he didn't look back because his cheeks had flushed red).

Astrid stood there for a moment, her mouth slightly agape and her fingers tracing over the spot where Hiccup's lips had been for a fleeting moment. Then she shook her head, smiled softly and began to make her way back down to third class, completely forgetting that she had to give the dress back to Phlegma.

* * *

Heather glared at Hiccup as he sat across from her in their private promenade deck, staring out of the window and absent-mindedly stirring his cup of tea.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, crossing her legs.

Hiccup looked over at her and placed his cup down on the table.

"Uh-"

"Don't even bother trying to lie," snapped Heather. "I know."

"So, you had your manservant follow me? How typical," sighed Hiccup.

"My father said you're not to see that Hofferson girl again," smirked Heather, placing down her tea cup.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do," said Hiccup, scowling at her.

"Oh, I think I can," sneered Heather. "You want that money for your mother, don't you?"

"How do you-?"

"That's not something you really need to know, is it?" snapped Heather, standing up. "I suggest you get over that slut or I guess your mother is going to- well, you know. See you later, dear."

Heather strolled back out of the promenade deck, leaving Hiccup staring after her, his mouth hanging open.

She was right. He was being selfish. Sure, he liked Astrid, but nothing could really come of it. He had to marry Heather for his mother.

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup stood next to Heather and his father at the divine service, singing a hymn he couldn't recall the name of. He kept his eyes fixed on the captain, who was stood at the front of the room.

He kept his eyes on the captain, until he heard some commotion outside.

Hiccup glanced back to see Astrid shouting at some men that were stood by the doors. Then he saw Mildew walk out through the doors and hand Astrid some money, which she promptly handed back to him. Mildew then said something to the two men, who began to pull Astrid away from the door.

'_Just ignore her. Remember what Heather said? Mother. Money. Forget about Astrid._'

* * *

"Uh, dad?" asked Hiccup as he, his father, Heather, Gunnar and a few other people followed the man giving them a tour of the ship down the deck.

"Yes, son?" said Stoick.

"How many lifeboats did he say there were?" Hiccup asked.

"Twenty," answered Stoick. "Why?"

Hiccup remained silent for a moment before saying:

"No, that can't be right. See, if you do twenty times the capacity he mentioned, there aren't half enough for everyone on board."

"That's righ'," said Stoick. "He mentioned tha'. Bu', the ship's unsinkable, so i' doesn't really matter."

"But, that's not right!" cried Hiccup. "If the ship were to sink-"

"Which i' won'," Stoick cut in.

"-then what would everyone who couldn't get a place on a boat do?" finished Hiccup, glaring at the boats on the deck.

"I don' know, lad," sighed Stoick. "Don' worry abou' i'; the ship's no' going to sink."

Hiccup huffed and fell back as his father hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

That wasn't right! If the ship did sink, hundreds of people would die! Of course, he didn't think the ship _would _sink - it wasn't called 'The Unsinkable Ship' for nothing! But if it did, the chances were that Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout would die and probably Ruffnut and Astrid, too (they would probably load the first class women and children into the boats first) and maybe even him, his father and Gunnar. Heather would almost definitely survive.

* * *

"Astrid, you need to just forget about him," sighed Snotlout as he, Astrid and Ruffnut walked down the third class deck. "He's in another world."

Astrid ignored him as she hurried up the steps to B-deck and climbed over the gate that separated third class from second class.

"There's no denying that he's absolutely _gorgeous_," said Ruffnut.

"Ruff!" cried Snotlout indignantly.

"But you've got no chance with him. You even told me he's engaged," huffed Ruffnut.

"Here, help me up," demanded Astrid as she moved towards the wall below the A-deck promenade.

"She's not being logical, I tell you," sighed Ruffnut as she locked her fingers together with Snotlout's and allowed Astrid to climb up.

"Love knows no logic, love."


	9. Open Your Eyes

**So, this one ends on kind of a cliffhanger, but I'm assuming you know what's gonna happem next. Even if you haven't actually seen the movie! If that's the case, just think of the most famous scene in that movie that people always make fun of. Yep, that one. I love that scene, it's so cute.**

**Also, yes, these chapters are getting shorter. That is a trend that won't be continuing. It's just until the story picks up a little. Don't worry, my lovelies!**

**And please never listen to My Heart Will Go On, like, thirteen times in a row. I did while I was writing this chapter to get into the swing of it and I'm sick to death of it. I'll probably still listen to it, though.**

**Also, there is a Dragons 2 spoiler after this chapter ends. You know, in the author's note down at the bottom?**

* * *

Astrid finally caught sight of Hiccup and her heart leapt. He was trailing after a group of people who seemed to be having a tour of the ship. He didn't look pleased and he seemed to be glaring at the lifeboats, though Astrid had no idea why.

She hurried towards him quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. When she caught up with him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the door next to them.

"What the- Astrid?" said Hiccup as Astrid shut the door behind them. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you," sighed Astrid. "Please, Hiccup."

"Astrid," said Hiccup, biting his lip. "I can't-"

"Just for one second," Astrid asked him, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I'm engaged," Hiccup told her, digging his nails into his palm. "I'm marrying Heather. I love Heather."

"No, you don't," said Astrid. "You even told me yourself! And I know your mother needs the money and marrying Heather is the only way you're going to get that money but you need to think about yourself, too! Think about everything you'll be giving up if you go through with this."

"My mother-" began Hiccup, but Astrid cut him off.

"I don't know your mother," she said. "But I don't think she'd want her son to give up his happiness for her sake."

Hiccup remained silent. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to marry Heather - it was one of the reasons why he had tried to jump off the ship! But if he didn't tell her where he had gotten the money, she would never know. And it wasn't like he actually wanted to marry Heather and the money would just be an added bonus. He knew what he _wanted _to do - he wanted to kiss Astrid then and there and get off with her when the ship docked.

But it was not a matter of what he wanted to do, it was a matter of what he _needed _to do. And he needed to marry Heather.

"Look, I can't turn away without knowing that you'll be alright, Hiccup," Astrid said, snapping him out of his thoughts when she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "You jump, I jump, right? Just promise me that you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine, Astrid. I promise," lied Hiccup, smiling down at her gently.

"That's all that I wanted to hear," Astrid smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Hiccup."

And with that, she placed a hand on his shoulder, tilted her head up and pecked him on the cheek.

"That was for coming to the party with me last night," she said softly before pushing open the door and walking out, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes - Astrid Hofferson did _not _cry.

Hiccup leaned against the wall, lifting his hand up to his cheek and closing his eyes as he did so.

* * *

Astrid hurriedly wiped at her eyes as she made her way towards the bow of the ship.

She knew Hiccup was not going to be alright, but she couldn't argue with him! He was Hel-bent on marrying Heather for his mother and there was nothing she could do about it.

Astrid sighed and leaned against the railing, staring out at the horizon.

* * *

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek as he sat with his father, Gunnar and Heather in the Verandah Café. He wasn't listening to a word any of them were saying because he was thinking about Astrid.

She was right - his mother wouldn't want him to give up his freedom for her. And he didn't want to give up his freedom. It was selfish of him, yes, but it was his life and he didn't want to spend the rest of it with a woman he didn't love. His mother would understand and his father was always telling him that he didn't have to marry Heather if he didn't want to. And he didn't.

"I'm not feeling great," he said. "I'm going to go back to my room."

He wasn't going back to his room.

* * *

"Hello, Astrid," grinned Hiccup when he saw Astrid stood at the front of the ship, silhouetted against the setting sun. "I changed my mind."

Astrid grinned as he began to walk towards her.

"Ruffnut said you might be up-"

Astrid placed her finger over her lips, effectively silencing him. Then she held her hand out for him, just like she had when he had been hanging off the back of the ship.

"Gimme your hand," she said.

"Why?" asked Hiccup.

"Just do it," answered Astrid.

Hiccup shrugged and took her hand.

"Close your eyes, " Astrid instructed.

Hiccup did so and allowed her to pull him forwards. Astrid took his arm and helped him step up onto the railing.

Hiccup flinched. What was she doing? It wasn't that he didn't trust her - he did! It was just that he had almost fallen overboard a little over a day ago. For some reason, though, he knew that Astrid would never let him fall.

Astrid stepped up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"I trust you," answered Hiccup.

Astrid smiled and spread his arms out to the sides like wings. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alright, open your eyes."

* * *

***DRAGONS 2 SPOILER***

***DRAGONS 2 SPOILER***

**My Heart Will Go On is totally Stalka's song (apart from For The Dancing And The Dreaming, of course)**


	10. Romantic Flight

**This was the hardest and most fun chapter to write. Seriously. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for all of your kind reviews! So, thank you :)**

**Also, there is foreshadowing in this chapter, which is nice, right?**

**I hope you like this chapter, lovelies!**

* * *

Hiccup's eyes snapped open and his breath got caught in his throat - he was flying. At least, that was what it felt like. It honestly felt like there was no ship beneath him, just the sparkling blue waves that were reflecting the bright golds, oranges and pinks of the sunset. It was like he could reach up his arm and run his hand through the bloodshot clouds that circled overhead. He felt... free.

"I'm flying!" cried Hiccup, leaning out as far as he could without falling overboard and dragging Astrid with him. "Astrid..."

Astrid giggled and took Hiccup's hands again. Slowly, she began to draw his arms back into his body. Hiccup looked back at her. Even though she was stood a little higher on the railing that he was, she was still slightly shorter than him. Astrid tilted her head up and Hiccup, without thinking about Heather or Gunnar or anyone but Astrid, pressed his lips to hers.

If you had asked Hiccup or Astrid at that moment what it felt like to kiss the other person, both would probably have compared it to being struck by lightning. Every nerve in both of their bodies was alight and the hair on the backs of their necks stood on end.

Astrid stepped down off the railing and dragged Hiccup off it, too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible as he snaked his arms around her waist.

The two stood there for a while, locked in each other's embrace at the bow of the grandest ship in the world, the wind whipping around them as the sun set, neither of them caring what people would think or say, both blissfully oblivious to what was going to happen in a few short hours.

* * *

Hiccup pushed open the door to his stateroom and pulled Astrid inside.

"This is the sitting room," he told her.

"So, this is how the other half lives, huh?" grinned Astrid, staring all around the room before walking back over to him.

"C'mere, you," chuckled Hiccup, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her towards him and slamming his lips into hers.

Astrid flung her arms around his neck and, in doing so, shoved him backwards slightly. Hiccup bumped into the fireplace and, as a result, a black velvet box fell from the mantel. It hit the ground and burst open, sending a silver necklace with a pendant the size of Astrid's fist to the floor.

"Shit," Hiccup muttered, stooping down to the floor and scooping the necklace back into the box.

"What's that?" asked Astrid.

"Heather's necklace," replied Hiccup, picking up the box and handing it to Astrid. "Could you put this in that safe over there for me? It's not locked if she left the necklace out. I need to write a quick note for Heather."

"Sure," said Astrid, walking over to the dark green safe on the other side of the room, opening it up and sliding the box into it.

Hiccup walked up behind her and slipped a piece of paper into the safe next to the box. Then he wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist.

"Where were we?" he asked.

Astrid chuckled, turned around and lightly punched him on the arm before pressing her lips to his again and placing her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Heather asked Mildew. "I haven't seen him since he left the Verandah Café."

"I haven't found him yet," answered Mildew.

"How incompetent are you?!" snapped Heather. "It's a ship! There are only so many places he could be! Mildew, find him."

* * *

Astrid sat in Hiccup's lap, her arms still around his neck and her lips still mashed against his. She had somehow managed to yank his jacket off him and it was now on the floor, not that Hiccup really noticed this.

"Mister Haddock?" came a voice from outside the door.

Hiccup and Astrid froze and both looked at the door.

"Mister Haddock, are you in there?" the voice said again.

"Mildew," Hiccup hissed to Astrid.

Astrid quickly clambered off Hiccup's lap and allowed him to pull her through one of the bedroom doors.

Mildew unlocked the stateroom door and walked in. He glanced down at the jacket on the floor and smirked - Hiccup had been wearing that same jacket earlier that day, meaning he had been back to the stateroom since he had gone missing.

"Mister Haddock?"

Hiccup pushed open the door that led out into the corridor and ushered Astrid through it hurriedly. He could hear Mildew walking towards the bedroom and he didn't really want to have to explain to him, Heather, Gunnar or his father what was going on and why Astrid had been in his stateroom.

Astrid took Hiccup's hand as they walked down the corridor. She glanced up at him and sniggered, making Hiccup start laughing, too.

Hiccup glanced behind them to see Mildew hurrying after them and his eyes widened.

"Run!" he yelled, starting to sprint through the B-deck foyer as fast as his prosthetic leg would allow, dragging Astrid along with him.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh as they made a mad dash towards the elevators, Mildew hot on their heels.

They stumbled into the elevator and closed the gate quickly, startling the operator slightly.

"Quickly!" Astrid told the operator. "Go down!"

The operator, though slightly scared of Astrid, yanked down on the lever, making the elevator slowly start to descend just as Mildew slammed into the gates. He scowled down at them.

Astrid waved up at him, an enormous grin on her face. Hiccup took it one step further and stuck his middle finger up at the man who had been horrible to him ever since he and Heather had gotten engaged. Astrid burst out laughing as Mildew began yelling obscenities at Hiccup.


	11. An Iceberg

**Yay! New chapter! I really love writing this story, I have to say. I just wish there was more HTTYD/Titanic stuff out there because it is apparently my new weak spot :)**

**Anyway, my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter (which was absolute hell write, but still fun).**

**So, yeah :) read on!**

* * *

The elevator stopped at E-deck and Astrid pulled the gates open. She grabbed Hiccup's wrist and, still laughing madly, pulled him out of the lift while shouting a quick thanks to the operator, who stood still, completely stunned.

Astrid laced her fingers with Hiccup's and pulled him off down the corridor.

"You think we lost Mildew?" Hiccup asked Astrid as they both pushed open a white door with a small round window and leaned against one of the white walls in the corridor behind the door, trying to calm their pounding hearts.

"I dunno," replied Astrid. "I mean, he's Heather's 'valet', right? Whatever the Hel that means..."

"Yeah," answered Hiccup.

"Well, he seems more like a cop," chuckled Astrid.

"I think he was," snorted Hiccup. "Heather's father hired him to keep his 'little girl' out of trouble. More like make sure she didn't lose any necklaces or anything like that after her crawl through the less reputable parts of town."

Astrid smirked, grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him closer to her.

"Kind of like what we're doing right now?" she smirked, tilting her head up and giving him a peck on the lips. She pulled away suddenly. "Shit."

"What?" asked Hiccup, glancing behind him to see Mildew barrelling towards the door. "Oh, for the love of- go!"

Hiccup and Astrid took off again, their hands clasped together as they ran aimlessly through the corridors, never stopping to try and decide whether to turn left or right, just acting on impulse.

"Here, here!" Astrid shrieked, grabbing Hiccup to stop him from running any further, throwing open a door to their right and dragging him in. She bolted the door after them just in time - she heard Mildew slam into it not a moment later.

"Woah," said Hiccup, staring down at the trapdoor in the centre of the tiny room, which had smoke and a brilliant orange glow pouring out of it. "Well, I'm up for a little adventure. After you, m'lady."

Hiccup held his hand out for Astrid, which she took with a cheeky grin and a wink. Carefully, Hiccup helped her lower herself through the trapdoor before jumping down after her. He staggered slightly and almost knocked Astrid over, making her laugh and punch him lightly on the arm.

The two stared in amazement at all of the machinery around them and the figures moving around in the bright glow from the boilers. Astrid glanced over at Hiccup, a small smirk on her lips as she silently challenged him to a race.

Hiccup grinned and sprinted off, leaving Astrid to try and catch up, yelling after him that he was a cheater, which only succeeded in making him laugh.

When Astrid finally managed to catch up with him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the swelteringly hot alley between two boilers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pressed her lips to his. And there they stood for at least ten minutes, their arms wrapped around each other in the blazing heat of a boiler room, concealed from the eyes of the trimmers and the stokers by two roaring boilers.

* * *

Astrid ran out onto the deck near the bow and took a deep gulp of the cool night air. Hiccup hurried after her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Astrid smiled up at him gently and locked her hands together behind his neck.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you," said Hiccup.

"This is crazy," grinned Astrid after getting over her momentary shock.

"I know," chuckled Hiccup. "It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it."

Astrid's eyes flicked to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Hiccup took the hint and kissed her full on the mouth. Somehow, though, the kiss felt different to all the others they had shared. It felt more real, more tender. And both Astrid and Hiccup knew exactly why - they loved each other.

Both of them were completely unaware of the panic that was going on not far away from them. They were unaware of the enormous mountain of ice that the ship was quickly approaching. They were unaware of it, until there came a horrified cry of:

"It's gonna hit!"

And the ship below them shuddering so violently that it threw Hiccup and Astrid away from each other. The ear-splitting sound of something scraping against metal tore through the night as chunks of white ice fell from the massive iceberg that the _Titanic _had just hit and plummeted towards the deck, taking out a few unlucky men and women.

"Get back!" Hiccup yelled, grabbing Astrid's arm and dragging her out of the way of the falling ice.

* * *

Heather stomped into her stateroom, a scowl on her face. She couldn't believe that Mildew (or, 'the idiot' as she was going to refer to him as from now on) hadn't managed to catch her fiancé and his little slut.

"You want something done, you have to do it yourself," she huffed, opening the safe to make sure nothing had been stolen.

Heather narrowed her eyes when she saw a slip of paper next to the black velvet box that contained her necklace. She pulled it out and unfolded it. She was greeted by Hiccup's untidy writing.

_Dear, Heather,_

_You know, you should really make sure you put your necklace back in the safe when you're done with it._

_~ Hiccup (and Astrid)_

Heather growled at Astrid's name, her blood boiling. But it was okay - she had an idea.

"Mildew!" she screamed, grabbing the black box, opening it, pulling the necklace out and throwing the box across the room. "Mildew! Idiot! Mildew!"

Suddenly, Heather was thrown off her feet and almost cracked her head against a table as the floor beneath her shook violently.

* * *

**And we are now in survival mode.**


	12. The Necklace Thief

**Yay! New chapter! This one was actually not very fun to write. But! I wrote the next chapter, too, and that one was well fun to write because Hiccup gets all angry in it and it's just angst, you know? And who doesn't love angst (there's gonna be one person in the reviews who says something like 'I don't like angst', so that is banned)**

**So, yeah. I hope you like this chapter, my lovelies.**

* * *

"What the-?!" cried Ruffnut, jumping down off her bunk and landing in about an inch of icy water.

"Ruff, c'mon," said Snotlout, throwing open the door that led into Ruffnut and Astrid's cabin. "We've hit something! Fishlegs reckons this boat's going down!"

"They said this ship was unsinkable!" snapped Ruffnut.

"It's Fishlegs! When has he ever been wrong?" demanded Snotlout. "Uh, don't tell him I said that..."

"You've only known him, like, two days!"

"Well, he's never been wrong in that amount of time!"

"Oh, alright," huffed Ruffnut. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

* * *

"Oh, my gods," breathed Astrid, clutching Hiccup's forearms to steady herself.

Hiccup ran forwards and leaned over the railing. The iceberg was quickly disappearing from sight, but Hiccup could still just about see it. He looked down at where the iceberg had hit, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe the iceberg had struck the ship below the waterline?

"Does it look alright?" asked Astrid, rushing over to Hiccup and grabbing his arm.

"Well, it doesn't seem too bad. I can't see any damage," answered Hiccup, glancing up at her briefly. "I think we'll be okay."

Astrid nodded and peered down over the side of the ship, completely unaware that Hiccup had bent to the ground, picked up a small lump of ice and was about to drop it down her back.

"Hiccup!" she shrieked when she felt the ice slip down her collar, making Hiccup double over laughing. "I'm gonna kill you! Oh, you're so going overboard."

Laughing, Astrid grabbed him around the middle and dragged him towards the railing.

"Astrid!"

* * *

"Fishlegs, why are we following a bunch of rats?" asked Snotlout as he took Ruffnut's hand and pulled her out of her room and into the hallway.

"Rats always flee a sinking ship," Fishlegs told him as he watched the rats that were running down the corridor.

"Why?" asked Tuffnut.

"I don't know!" cried Fishlegs in exasperation.

"There's something he doesn't know," Ruffnut told Snotlout, nudging his arm.

* * *

Hiccup laughed as he sprinted up a short flight of steps. He had finally managed to get out of Astrid's grip, but she was hot on his heels. He was running so fast that he almost crashed into the captain, who was being followed by a few men in uniform. They all looked very nervous.

"She's making water fast... in the forepeak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six," said one of the men.

"Can you shore up?" asked the captain.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," answered the man.

"This is bad," said Astrid, who had just caught up to Hiccup.

"We should probably tell my dad," Hiccup muttered to Astrid, who took his hand and nodded.

* * *

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?" Hiccup muttered to Astrid, clutching her hand as they walked towards the door that led into Hiccup's stateroom.

"We've been looking for you, sir," smiled Mildew, opening up the door for the young couple.

"Here we go," sighed Hiccup, glancing over at his father, then at Gunnar and finally at Heather, who was glaring at him. "Something serious has happened. Wait, why's the Master at Arms here?" He looked over at the man stood on the other side of the room.

"Because," snapped Heather. "Two things dear to me have disappeared today. Now that one is back," She glanced at Hiccup. "I have a pretty good idea where we can find the other. Mildew! Search her!"

"Oh, now what?!" spat Astrid as Mildew searched her. "Get off!"

"Heather, what are you doing?" asked Hiccup. "We're in the middle of a-"

"Is this it, miss?" smirked Mildew, pulling a silver necklace with a blue diamond pendant from the pocket in Astrid's skirt.

"This is horseshit!" exclaimed Astrid, glaring at the necklace as Hiccup's eyes widened. "Hiccup, I didn't take that!"

"She couldn't have," said Hiccup, looking over at Heather, who had strutted forwards and snatched the necklace from Mildew's hand. "She wouldn't have."

"Easy enough for a criminal," smirked Heather, fastening the necklace around her neck before turning to the Master at Arms. "Arrest her."

The Master at Arms strode towards Astrid and began to handcuff her as she struggled and told him to let go of her.

"You know I didn't do it, Hiccup," she said. "Right?"

"C'mon, lass," said the Master at Arms as he dragged Astrid from the room, Mildew right behind them.

Hiccup staggered backwards, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. Astrid had been using him to get Heather's stupid necklace?

"Dad, Stoick?" said Heather. "Could you give me and Hiccup a few minutes alone please?"

Stoick and Gunnar nodded and left the room. As soon as they were gone, Heather stomped up to Hiccup and slapped him straight across the face.

* * *

"Over here, lass," said the Master at Arms as he handcuffed Astrid to a metal pipe in a room on E-deck.

"Sir!" called a younger man as he hurried into the room, breathing heavily. "We need you up in second class. There's a big mob up there."

"Go on," smirked Mildew. "I'll keep an eye on her.

"Righ'," said the Master at Arms before hurrying out of the room with the younger man.

As soon as he was gone, Mildew pulled a shiny silver gun out of his waistband, loaded it and placed his finger on the trigger. Astrid groaned as she leaned her forehead against the pipe.


	13. Go And Get Your Girl

**So this chapter has some bad language in it because Hiccup gets angry. You have been warned.**

**But yeah, this was really, really fun to write. Like, seriously.**

* * *

The slap hadn't hurt very much, but it had shocked Hiccup slightly. He glared at Heather as she crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"I can't believe you would give that slut a second glance," she hissed.

"She's not a slut," snapped Hiccup.

"I beg to differ," snarled Heather.

"Miss Svenson? Mister Haddock?" said Alrik, pushing open the stateroom door and peering in.

"For Thor's sake, we're busy!" spat Heather.

"I've been asked to tell you to dress warmly and go up to the boat deck."

* * *

"I think this ship may sink," chuckled Mildew, glancing over at Astrid before standing up and walking over to her. "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation," Mildew sank his fist into Astrid's stomach, making her double over in pain. "Courtesy of Miss Heather Svenson."

Mildew snatched the keys for Astrid's handcuffs up off the table in the centre of the room and slipped them into his pocket. Then he strode out of the room, his head held high.

* * *

Hiccup picked at the sleeve of his tailcoat as he stood up on the boat deck with Heather, his father and Gunnar, listening to the officers shout about the lifeboats and that sort of thing. He knew what was going on - the ship was sinking. If it wasn't, it would have started sailing again, but it hadn't.

"Any room for three gentlemen, gentlemen?" asked Gunnar.

"Sorry, sir. Only women and children," answered one of the officers before hurrying off again.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Heather asked one of the officers before turning to her father and adding: "I hope they're not too crowded."

Hiccup looked at her, hardly able to believe that anyone, even Heather, could be that ridiculous. Did she not understand how lucky she was to even be getting on a boat? Did she not realise that had she been born a male or had been in second or third class, she probably wouldn't be getting on a boat at all?

"Oh, Heather. Shut up!" spat Hiccup. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship are going to die."

Heather looked up at him, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Not the better half," she said. "You know, Hiccup, I forgot to thank you for putting my necklace back in the safe for me."

Hiccup's eyes widened - Astrid had been telling the truth. Of course she had been! She hadn't known about the necklace until after she had saved his life. She hadn't known about it until after she had danced with him. She hadn't known about it until after they kissed. How could he have been so stupid?

"You bitch," breathed Hiccup, backing away from her.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Heather in a sing-song voice. "My father was going to get you on a boat, but if you're going to be like that-"

"Fuck the boat," hissed Hiccup before turning on his heel and storming off down the deck.

"Son!" called Stoick from behind him. "Where are yeh goin'?"

"To go and find Astrid Hofferson," answered Hiccup, turning around and staring at his dad straight in the eye.

Stoick sighed - he knew how stubborn his son was. There was no talking him out of this. But he understood that Hiccup had to go and find the girl. In many ways, the young couple reminded him of himself and Valka. Had Valka been locked up somewhere on a sinking ship, he'd have started looking for a way to get her out in a heartbeat. It also helped that he liked Astrid a lot more than Heather. He had to let Hiccup go.

"Alrigh'," Stoick said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Jus' know tha'... I love yeh, son."

"I love you, too, dad," said Hiccup softly.

"Now, go and ge' your girl," smiled Stoick.

Hiccup nodded before turning back around and running off. Stoick kept his eyes on his son until he disappeared into the crowd, becoming just another face among hundreds of others.

That was the last time he would see him.

Meanwhile, Heather had grabbed her father's shoulder and dragged him away from the boat slightly, snapping at the officer to make the boat wait for her.

"Hiccup's gone to get that little slut of his, alright? And I need you to make sure that, if he does find her, you'll get him on a boat but _not _her. Understand? Oh! And look after this for me, will you?" Heather pulled the necklace from around her neck and handed it to him. "It'll probably be stolen on one of these boats."

Gunnar nodded and tucked the necklace into his coat pocket.

* * *

"Sir!" yelled Hiccup, sprinting towards one of the men that were handing out life jackets in one of the corridors. "Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?"

"What?" asked the man, handing a blonde woman a life jacket. "You need to go up to the boat-"

"No, I need to go to the place where the Master at Arms would take someone under arrest," snapped Hiccup. "So if you could tell me where that is, I could get there a lot quicker."

"Oh, alright," huffed the man. "Take the elevator to the very bottom, you know, E-deck? Go to the left, down the crew passage, then take a right and then left again at the stairs, you'll come to a long corridor..."

Hiccup nodded, trying to remember everything the man was saying because if he didn't, Astrid was going to die.

* * *

"Hello?!" Astrid screamed, banging her handcuffs against the pipe she was chained to in the hopes that someone would hear. "Can anybody hear me?! Hello?! I need help!"

She couldn't believe that Hiccup hadn't believed her. She had thought that she meant more to him than that. Apparently not. Sure, it did look like she had done it, but she hadn't! She didn't even know how the necklace had gotte in her pocket...

"Oh, my gods," Astrid breathed as she remembered how Mildew had brushed past her when she and Hiccup had walked into the stateroom. "Mildew put it in my pocket. That son of a half troll! Hello?! Can somebody please help me?! Ruff?! 'Lout?! Tuff?! 'Legs?! Hiccup?"

* * *

Hiccup rushed towards the elevators in the B-deck foyer that he and Astrid had used to escape from Mildew earlier. He sprinted towards the only one that still had an operator near it.

"Take me down," Hiccup told the operator.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the lifts are-"

But Hiccup honestly did not care in the slightest that the lifts were closed. He didn't care that he hadn't asked politely. He didn't care about anything but getting to Astrid and, right now, the operator was getting in the way of that.

"I don't care!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing the operator by the front of his jacket and shoving him backwards into the elevator. "Take me down to E-deck, Thordamnit!"

The operator yanked down on the lever as Hiccup pulled the gates shut, trying to ignore the dread rising in his chest. He knew that he was probably going to die that night. The ship was sinking, the water below it was only a few degrees over freezing and there weren't half enough boats for everybody. Even if he did get to a boat before everyone else he probably wouldn't be able to get on it seeing as they were only allowing women and children. But if he could get Astrid on a boat, at least he could die happy knowing that she would go on to live a full life and not have it cut short by an iceberg.


	14. Of Swearing And Punching

**Sorry for the late update, my lovelies! I've been away again and there was literally no Internet there... it was the worst. Nah, I'm kidding! It was fun!**

**But yeah. Anyway, this chapter's pretty short, so sorry about that. Remember, they will start to get longer eventually.**

**Also! Here's another bad language warning. Hiccup gets upset and Astrid's being snappy. So, yeah, sorry 'bout that.**

**I really liked writing this chapter. Hiccstrid!**

**In other news, has everyone seen HTTYD 2 yet? Because I want to do something in one of the next few chapters that links to the movie, but not if not everyone has seen the movie. No spoilers.**

**Anyway, read on, children!**

* * *

"Shit," hissed Astrid as the icy cold water that was rushing through the crack beneath the door reached her ankles.

She glanced out of the small circular window next to her to see water. She was completely underwater. So that was why it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"Help!" Astrid shrieked, pulling at the handcuffs in a desperate attempt to break them. "I need help! Hello?!"

* * *

Hiccup was startled when icy water started to rush into the elevator through the gaps in the gate. He yelled out and backed towards the wall, just as the operator lunged for the lever.

"I'm going back up!" cried the operator in a terrified voice.

"No!" shouted Hiccup, pulling the gates open. He had to find Astrid. Where did the man say he had to go again? To the left? Or was it the right?

"I'm going back up!" snapped the operator, pulling down on the lever, just as Hiccup waded out into the hallway, making the elevator slowly start to rise and all the water that had gushed into it come pouring out.

Hiccup glanced up at the elevator briefly. That had been his escape route for when he found Astrid.

"Fantastic," Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

_Take the elevator to the very bottom... check. Go to the... left?_

Hiccup turned to the left to see an archway with a small white sign above it that read '_Crew Only_'. The man had said to go down the crew passage, right?

"Astrid!" he yelled as he splashed down the crew passage, his blood pounding in his ears.

* * *

Astrid rested her forehead against the metal pipe again and bit her bottom lip. So this was how she was going to die, huh? Handcuffed inside a room that was filling with water?

"How heroic," she scowled.

"_Astrid!_"

Astrid's head snapped up. That was Hiccup's voice, there was no mistaking it.

"_Astrid!_"_  
_

"Hiccup!" screamed Astrid. "Hiccup, I'm in here!"

"_Astrid! Are you alright?! Hang on, I'm coming!_"

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled again, banging her handcuffs against the pipe.

A few seconds later, Hiccup burst through the door, a half relieved, half terrified look on his face. He waded towards her, kicking up water that splashed Astrid as he went.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Words cannot describe how mad I am at you right now," snapped Astrid as Hiccup cupped her cheeks and slammed his lips into hers.

"I know, I know," Hiccup mumbled, his lips still on hers. "I'm sorry. You can hit me as much as you want as soon as I get these handcuffs off you, okay?"

"Fine," said Astrid.

"Is there a key?" Hiccup asked, pulling away from her.

"Mildew took it," replied Astrid. "He also put the necklace in my pocket, by the way."

"That-" said Hiccup.

"Bastard?" offered Astrid.

"Well, yes, but I'm not supposed to swear in front of a lady," said Hiccup awkwardly. "I mean, I did accidentally swear at Heather earlier, but-"

"I don't mind," said Astrid. "Is there a spare key in that cabinet there?"

Hiccup pulled open the door of the cabinet.

"It'll be silver, right? Like the handcuffs?" said Hiccup, looking at all of the keys that were hanging on hooks.

"I think so," answered Astrid.

"Oh, great!" spat Hiccup. "Abso-fucking-lutely fantastic!"

"What is it?" asked Astrid.

"They're all brass ones!" said Hiccup. "Right, hang on. I'm going to find some help, alright?"

"Alright," said Astrid as he quickly pecked her on the cheek before hurrying out of the room, shoving floating pieces of furniture out of his way as he went. "Don't forget that you're getting punched when these handcuffs are off!"

"I'm counting on it!" called Hiccup as he disappeared from sight.

Hiccup splashed through the corridor and made his way towards the flight of stairs that was a few metres away. He placed his hands on the railings and hauled himself out of the frigid water before hurrying up the stairs, his footsteps (well, footstep and then a clink of metal) echoing off the walls.

"Hello?" he called as he ran down the corridors in search of someone who could help him get Astrid's handcuffs off. "Is there anyone down here?! Can anybody hear me?! Hello, we need help!"

There was not a soul in sight.

"Damnit," hissed Hiccup, his voice thick.

He sprinted around a corner and collided with a man wearing a white jacket, knocking the pile of lifejackets he had been clutching to the ground.

"Oh, thank Thor," grinned Hiccup, helping the man to his feet. "Listen, can you help me? There's a woman down here and she's-"

"Come on, sir," said the man in a panicked tone as he grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and began to steer him down the corridor. "You need to get up to the boat deck."

"No, listen!" said Hiccup, attempting to pull himself out of the man's grip. "Let go! No, we have to go back! Astrid!"

The man wasn't letting go. Hiccup thought of Astrid - what would she do in this situation?

"Let go of me! _Listen_!" bellowed Hiccup, wrenching himself out of the man's grip, swinging his fist back and smashing it into the man's nose as hard as he could.


	15. Saving Miss Hofferson

**I really like this chapter. Dunno why. I just do.**

**Here is another bad language warning. Okay, from now on, just remember that there's probably going to be bad language in every chapter from now on, alright?**

* * *

"Shit, that hurt," hissed Hiccup, staggering backwards and cradling his now aching knuckles. "How does Astrid do that all the time? Shit..."

The man leaned against the wall, clutching his bloody nose. He looked up at Hiccup and scowled - he almost looked like he wanted to punch Hiccup back, but thought better of it.

"To Hel with you," he snapped, turning and sprinting off, still covering his nose with his hand.

"Oh, gods," said Hiccup quietly, slamming his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

The lights above him flickered out, plunging him into total darkness. Well, that was fantastic. Not only was he going to have to try and find Astrid again, but he was going to have to do it in the dark. Brilliant.

Luckily for him, the lights came back on after a few seconds.

Why the Hel had he punched that poor guy in the nose? Why hadn't he just calmly told the man that the needed to go back and save his girlfriend? Well, he had tried, but maybe if he had tried just that little bit harder, he and the man would be getting Astrid out of those handcuffs - wait, what was that?

A bright red case was on the wall and there was a gleaming fire axe behind the glass covering it, just itching to be used.

Hiccup's father had tried to teach him how to use weapons before (Hiccup had never really understood why) but he hadn't been very good at it. But Astrid was in trouble, so he supposed that he was going to have to become a first rate axe wielder in a few minutes.

Hiccup sighed and hurried towards the red case. He grabbed the end of the hose next to it and used it to shatter the glass that was keeping him from the axe. Then he snatched the axe out of the case.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." huffed Hiccup, looking down at the axe before spinning on his heel and sprinting off again.

* * *

"Oh, my Thor," breathed Astrid as the icy water reached to just below her chest. "Where are you, Hiccup?"

"_Astrid_!"

"Ah, there you are," grinned Astrid.

Hiccup shoved open the door, clutching a - was that a bloody _fire axe_?!

"What's that?" asked Astrid, staring down at the axe. "Please don't tell me you're going to-"

"I'm gonna break your handcuffs," smiled Hiccup. "Don't worry, though! I won't cut you! Hopefully."

"Odin, help me," sighed Astrid. "Go on."

Hiccup waded towards her and raised the axe above his head.

"Wait!" shrieked Astrid.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"Open your hands up a little more," Astrid told him. Hiccup widened the gap between his hands on the handle. "Good. Now, make sure you hit it really hard, and really fast."

"How do you know how to use an axe? You know what? I don't care," said Hiccup. "You ready?"

"No," said Astrid. "But go." She slammed her eyes shut and ducked behind the pipe, moving her hands as far away from each other as the handcuffs would allow.

Hiccup's heart was beating a mile a minute and, even though it was not a good moment for this, his hands were shaking violently. He couldn't mess this up. He just couldn't.

"On three," said Hiccup, raising the axe above his head. "One, two, three!" He swung the axe down, squeezing his eyes shut as he did.

"You did it!" cried Astrid, throwing her arms around his neck. "Wait!" She sprang away from him before punching him in the arm, hard. "That was for helping to put me in those damn handcuffs!" She pressed her lips to his gently. "And that was for getting me out of them again."

Hiccup smiled down at her.

"Shit, we need to leave," said Astrid. "Like, now, because this is too fucking cold for me to handle."

"Oh, wait!" said Hiccup, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around Astrid's shoulders. She smiled up at him. "Just in case, you know?"

* * *

"It's locked!" exclaimed Hiccup as he tried to open up a white door that he and Astrid thought led into one of the third class corridors that wasn't underwater.

"Oh, for the love of-" sighed Astrid, taking a few steps back, tensing her arm and sprinting at the door.

The door cracked down the middle when she hit it. Astrid then smashed the door with her fist, making it break enough for them to get through.

"How the-? Whatever, come on!" said Hiccup as he and Astrid hurried out into the corridor.

"Oi!" yelled a man in a white jacket, stomping after Hiccup and Astrid, who had laced their fingers together and were hurrying down the corridor. "What do you two think you're doing? That door's White Star Line property! You'll have to pay for that, you-"

"Shut up!" yelled Hiccup and Astrid at the same time, looking back briefly to glare at the man.

The two sprinted down the corridor and followed the sound of shouting and yelling, which led them to a small area with lots of people and a flight of stairs with a closed gate at the top. People were pushing and pulling at the gate, screaming at the man at the top to open it.

"Astrid?" said Ruffnut, pushing her way through the crowd and hugging Astrid. "Are you alright? Hiccup?"

"We're fine," said Astrid. "Listen, what's going on up there? Where are Tuff and the others?"

"Up there," answered Ruffnut, pointing at the crowd on the stairs. "The guy up there won't open the gate. Dunno why, though."

"They're only letting first class women and children on the boats at the moment," Hiccup told her. "But we need to get everybody up to the boat deck, or all the boats are gonna be gone. There aren't enough. Not enough by half."

"What?" asked Astrid. "There aren't enough boats?"

"No," replied Hiccup. "Hang on." He pushed his way through the crowd and slammed into the gate. "Sir, can you open this gate? It's flooding down here!"

"It isn't time to go up to the boats yet!" snapped the man guarding the gate, obviously at the end of his tether.

"But there are women and children down here," said Hiccup. "At least let them out!"

"I can't!" said the man.

Hiccup sighed and turned away from the gate. Suddenly, something in him snapped. This man was stopping him from getting Astrid on a boat. He was potentially killing Astrid. He whirled around and slammed his hands into the gate, making the man jump out of his skin.

"Godsdamnit, you son of a bitch!"


	16. You Jump, I Jump

**This was good to write. This was a fun one.**

**Oh my gods, someone is playing their music really loud in the house next to mine and it is taking all of my willpower not the scream at them through the walls.**

* * *

Astrid shoved her way through the crowd, clutching Ruffnut's wrist. She dragged her to the wooden bench that was nailed to the ground next to one of the white walls. She grabbed the back of it and began to pull, Ruffnut doing the same as soon as she realised what was going on.

Hiccup glanced back. He quickly understood what Astrid was trying to do.

"Move, move!" yelled Hiccup, shoving everyone in front of the gate out of the way. "Fishlegs, get out of the way! Snotlout, can you go and help Astrid and-" Astrid and Ruffnut ripped the bench up off the floor. "Nevermind. Tuffnut, move!"

"Ready, Ruff?" said Astrid as she and Ruffnut turned the bench towards the gate.

"Put that down!" shouted the man Hiccup had screamed at. "You can't! You can't do this!"

"When you are!" smirked Ruffnut.

"On three!" said Astrid. "One, two, three!" The two girls sprinted forwards, bench at the ready. They slammed the end of the bench into the gate, knocking it slightly off its hinges. "Again!" This time, when they slammed the bench into the metal bars, they went tumbling to the ground and everyone that had been locked behind them came running out.

"Come on, Astrid," said Hiccup, grabbing her wrist and dragging her through the empty archway that the gate had been in moments before.

"Get back!" cried the man guarding the gate (well, the man who _had _been guarding the gate). "You can't do this! You can't-!" He was quickly silenced when Astrid slammed her fist into his nose.

"Nice punch," grinned Snotlout, pushing his way towards them.

"Thanks," smirked Astrid. "Where're Ruff, Tuff and 'Legs?"

"Here!" called Fishlegs, hurrying over to them, the back of a twin's shirts in each of his hands.

"Guys, we need to get up to the boat deck," said Astrid. "Hiccup said that there aren't enough boats for everyone. We need to hurry."

* * *

The boat deck was in utter chaos. People were running up and down, desperately searching for a spare seat on a lifeboat or something that would keep them alive. Others were throwing deckchairs and doors overboard for those who didn't get on a lifeboat to cling to when the ship finally went down.

Astrid's heart was beating wildly and she was struggling to breathe. She, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs had just sprinted up what seemed like hundreds of flights of stairs and there were so many people around that it was making her head spin. She was vaguely aware of Hiccup's hand slipping from hers.

"-this on," came a male voice. "You look freezing."

Astrid looked up to see Heather's father, Gunnar, shoving a long black coat around Hiccup. What was he doing here?

"Astrid, we're gonna go and see if there are any more boats, alright?" said Ruffnut, gesturing to herself, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Okay," said Astrid. "Good luck. I'll see you soon."

"I've, uh, _booked _you a seat on this boat," said Gunnar, grabbing Hiccup's arm and pulling him towards a boat that was quickly filling up with women and children.

"They're not letting men on, though," said Hiccup.

"Just get in!" snapped Gunnar, shoving Hiccup at the officer who was in charge of the boat, who grabbed his arm and began to help him into the boat.

"Astrid!" yelled Hiccup as he saw said girl shove her way through the crowd and smile in relief when she saw him on the boat.

The boat was full. Astrid wasn't getting on with him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! No, Astrid should have been sat in the boat, not him.

But when he tried to stand up and give her his seat, he was shoved back into said seat by the officer.

Astrid leaned against the railing calmly as Hiccup's boat was lowered towards the sea. He was safe. Thank the gods, he was going to live. As for her, it was unlikely. There weren't really any boats left, and she didn't hold up well against the cold. When she had fallen off the docks on Berk, she had been bed ridden for days on end. While she was never worried about getting sick, because it wasn't something she did, she was always careful when it was cold out.

Astrid watched as Hiccup looked up at her, looking like he was about to cry. She remembered the first time she had seen him, the way her breathing hitched and her heart quickened. She never thought she had a chance with him, but, then again, she didn't think this ship could sink, either.

Hiccup was moving. He was staggering towards the edge of the boat and leaping across the gap between it and the ship.

"Hiccup!" screamed Astrid, looking down at him as he hauled himself back onto the ship and landed on his knees on the deck below. "What are you doing?! No! Hiccup!"

Astrid turned on her heel and began to run down the deck, her head spinning as she shoved people out of her way. Why the Hel had that bloody idiot jumped off the damn boat?! She had a horrible feeling that she knew why - Hiccup wasn't stupid, he knew that it wasn't likely that she would get on a boat, and he wouldn't want to leave her.

"Move!" she snapped, shoving a first class man out of her way as she ran towards the grand staircase.

Astrid could see Hiccup now - he was sprinting towards her, his eyes wide and frightened. When she reached him, she flung her arms around his neck and sent him staggering backwards slightly as she kissed him.

"Why'd you do that?!" she asked him between kisses. "You're so stupid! Why'd you do that, why?"

"Because I'm stupid?" answered Hiccup. "And because I couldn't go. Not without you. You jump, I jump, right?"

"Right," smiled Astrid, her eyes filling with tears as she kissed him once more.


	17. A Diamond And A Coat

**Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but there is a valid reason! I've started writing a new fic (it's nothing to do with Viking Games, like I said in the last chapter of that, it's something completely different)! I'm really excited about it and I've been writing up the first and second chapters of it, so sorry about that :)**

**And I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter, to be honest - I mean, I liked writing it, but I really wanna start writing that other fic again 'cause I'm really excited about it and uggghh.**

**Anyway, read on, my lovelies!**

_**WARNING: There's a bit where someone has a gun in this chapter, so if you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read, okay?**_

* * *

Gunnar looked down at Hiccup, who was still locked in a tight embrace with that Hofferson girl. Honestly? He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the whole thing. Clearly Hiccup loved Hofferson, and she loved him - it was obvious. But he also knew that in her own sick, twisted way, his daughter loved Hiccup, too.

Hang on, where had he put that necklace that Heather had given-? Great Odin's ghost, it was in the coat, wasn't it? The coat he had wrapped around Hiccup a few minutes previously.

"Come on," he heard Mildew hiss into his ear. "We need to find a boat!"

Something silver flashed in Mildew's pocket. Gunnar looked down at it - it was a gun. Maybe he could...

Gunnar snatched the gun from Mildew's pocket and sprinted back over to the balcony that looked over the grand staircase, his finger on the trigger.

* * *

It was lucky that Astrid glanced up when she did. When she had removed her face from the crook of Hiccup's neck, she had found herself looking up into the barrel of a gun. In an instant, she had grabbed Hiccup's arm and yanked him out of the way, just as Gunnar pulled the trigger.

"Run!" she screamed, pulling Hiccup along after her as Gunnar began to run down the stairs, firing bullet after bullet at the couple. It was a miracle neither of them had been hit yet.

Spoke too soon.

Pain exploded through Astrid's hip. She felt like she wanted to be sick and she also wanted to stop running down these godsforsaken stairs, but she knew she couldn't because then she was likely to get shot again - and she _really _didn't want that.

Her vision was blurred, but she could vaguely make out Gunnar, who was still running at her and Hiccup. As her vision came back into focus, though, she felt Hiccup's hand slip from hers and she saw _him _running up the stairs towards _Gunnar._

Blind panic threatened to overwhelm Astrid - what the Hel was he doing?! Gunnar had a loaded gun! And, obviously, he wasn't bluffing.

Oddly, Gunnar dropped his gun when he saw Hiccup approaching, and seemed to brace himself for a punch or a kick or something. Astrid didn't think he had been expecting Hiccup to full out tackle him and send him sprawling to the ground.

She needed to do _something_. It wasn't like she could assist Hiccup as he and Gunnar threw punches at each other, because she would only end up making the bullet wound worse, and she knew Hiccup would not appreciate that. But she couldn't just stand there and watch.

Astrid made up her mind. Placing her hand over the wound on her hip, she staggered forwards and picked up the gun. She wasn't going to shoot Gunnar. Even though her aim was usually immaculate, she didn't know how well that would hold up while she had a hole in her side. And even if she wasn't injured, there was no way that she could be sure that she wouldn't hit Hiccup.

So she did what she thought would be best for everyone and flung the gun as hard as she could. It went sailing through the air and landed somewhere near the grand staircase.

"H-Hiccup," she grunted, wincing in pain as she stumbled forwards and attempted to pull a bloody and furious Hiccup off the equally bloody Gunnar. "Get off him, please. We gotta- gotta run. Please, Hic."

Hiccup staggered backwards, away from Gunnar, who was snarling as he stumbled to his feet. Astrid gripped his arm and pulled him down the stairs that led into the dining saloon again, just as Gunnar shot off at a very impressive speed to retrieve his weapon.

"Are you alright?" demanded Hiccup, in a much more aggressive tone than he had intended. "Where did he get you? Your hip? I'll fucking kill-"

"Hic, I'm fine," Astrid assured him. "Can you just hurry up? Please? He's gonna have the gun again in a second and I don't wanna get shot again. It hurts."

She was acting different somehow - Hiccup supposed this was probably due to the fact that she had been shot. Why couldn't Gunnar have hit him instead? Why did he have to get Astrid?

Hiccup glanced back over his shoulder - Gunnar had the gun again (Hiccup felt extremely guilty for thinking that that would make a great pun in a situation like this).

"Alright, move," said Hiccup. "Stay in front of me, though, okay?"

"Okay." Yes, she was definitely out of it, if she hadn't been, she would have refused and insisted that _Hiccup _stay in front of _her._

The two began to wade into the dining saloon, which was rapidly filling with icy water. Astrid almost let out a small shout of pain when the water reached her wound, but managed to stop herself just in time. Hiccup noticed her flinch, however, and a sudden, overwhelming feeling of guilt swept over him.

Gunnar fired again, and the bullet shattered the glass window to their left. Hiccup yelled as he felt the bullet skim his arm.

* * *

**Hope you liked that, my lovelies! **

**If you didn't, please bear in mind that I did finish this at, like, two am (AKA eleven pm). I was tired, okay?**


	18. AN

*Author's Note*

Okay, so I'm editing this fic. Big time.

Basically, I was annoyed at how many chapters there were and how short the chapters were, so I've been combining chapters together. It's actually quite fun.

But this means that it may be a while for this fic to be updated (if you're reading DBS, not too long. If you're reading Titanic (V2), uuuhhhh... sorry?)

So, sorry about that, my lovelies!

See you soon!


End file.
